Do Not Enter
by ErinGriffinsBrother
Summary: Alex Rider. World War III. Countries divided. World in chaos. Evil plan to gain the advantage. ALex Rider must stop it before it's too late.


**Disclaimer:I don't own the series Alex Rider**

It was the middle of the night in Egypt. Cairo is a busy city. It has life and movement 24 hours of the day. Even now, you could hear the rumble of engines and the chatter of people 3 floors below. There were always tourists walking around, but not this late usually, tonight just seemed like a good night for a late night stroll. Cairo is the Capitol of Egypt. The closest city to the Main attractions like the Great Pyramids of Giza, and many museums about the past of Egypt. Cairo is one of the largest urban areas in the world. Egypt is mostly desert but there is a nice river, the Nile, that goes right threw Cairo. It was the perfect location for tourists, and a meeting. The meeting might not be good or evil, maybe in between.

It was a very nice night, not to hot and no rain. Outside these walls there was no concern of anything much besides maybe losing a cell phone, or missing the bus, much less a bothering tick on you that tell you that the world will soon be in complete chaos. Max Green was beginning to wonder if he had made the right choice. Nobody had felt any sympathy for him since he got here, that much was blatant. Nobody seemed to friendly. A weird feeling because nobody in this room was overly evil, or wanted destruction. They just wanted to cope with it as best as possible. Max Green had been invited to this meeting because he was very involved in the Swedish government.

There was seven people in the room, eight including him. The room was an old room, half falling apart on the outside. But on the inside you could be in the future 20 years, really nice alien like fabrics. A table that seemed to be floating, right in the middle with a brilliant light that came from no source. The room was on Kornis El Nile Street. Each person represented a country, they were all here of one main cause, the destruction of the world may be coming, they wanted to use it to their advantage.

There was a sudden movement and a blond haired man, about 7 feet tall stood up. He was by far the tallest person in the room. He was the leader of this meeting. His name was Tom Morison. Nobody knew anything about him. Nobody knew where he came from. He just called all these people here today for a meeting.

"Greetings, thank you all for coming, I hope you all had a nice flight, some of you had to travel a long way." Tom Morrison said it, but he didn't actually mean it, he didn't care about anybody in this meeting except himself. "You all know Scorpia. They have been defeated by a boy named Alex Rider, 14 years old and now lives in London once again, with his housekeeper Jack Starbright. Alex had defeated Scorpia's plans called Invisible Sword, a plan to kill all the kids in London with a satellite dish sending signals to little capsules in their skin, instantly poisoning them. And in their plan to blow up a meeting of seven people. Scorpia had lost one of their leaders, Major Yu in this event. Major Yu, although a villain in every way, was close with the Chinese government. We have a strong feeling to believe the Chinese want revenge on the boy in London, their goal, is to declare war on England in three days.. This will have a problem because of the United States. They get all their imports from China, but they are best friends with Britain. Once they choose sides, the entire world will chose sides. World War 3 will probably happen, we all have to choose which side we shall pick, China or England? We all have power in some of the most powerful country's in the world. If we all combine ourselves, nobody can stop us. We can be the rulers of the world after WW3."

A man stood up, he was from Brazil and nobody knew his last name, people just called him Pedro. "You can't possibly think in three days that the Chinese Military will invade england. Just because Scorpia leader, Major Yu died after defeated by an English boy, named Alex Rider. It's crazy. Nobody can possibly believe that will happen."

"Pedro, I have already explained, i gave you some nice evidence, believe me if you want, it will happen, there is solid proof already, China has put half it's Military on the border, moving tanks up. Getting in position. All the naval ships in the Chinese military are starting to surround Europe, more specifically England. Great way to win because England, is just an island. If you don't believe me now, you might as well leave and beg to join back with us afterwards.

Everybody felt weird. Nobody was scared, Major war threats happened all the time. They couldn't explain it. Just something was in the air. All of the men exited the room, Some of them would never return.

Alex Rider was not in London, he was in a small town just on the beach, with Sabina, as he saw a giant ship, looked like it had a lot of artillery on it, went threw the water. He thought nothing of it, out here in the water, British military must be doing a drill.

Nobody saw the ship as it had people scuba dive in the water, Nobody saw the ship when it loaded the barrel with a bomb shell. The night was silent. Alex Rider fell asleep, right where he was, Kissed Sabina just before his eyes have closed. And went to sleep.


End file.
